1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tray, and more specifically, to a tray detachably mounted on a mount of a stroller via engagement of a mounting latch and the mount.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a conventional stroller usually has a cup holder module (e.g. assembly of a cup holder and a tray) disposed thereon to give a caregiver a place to store and conveniently access items, such as infant supplies (e.g. snacks) or a feeding bottle. However, the cup holder module is usually attached to the stroller at a specific location and in only one configuration. Furthermore, the cup holder module is also removable for use of convenience, but then needs to be stored somewhere (e.g. at home, in a car, or in a stroller basket), such that the cup holder module can be easily misplaced and lost. Also, the caregiver cannot determine if he wants more or less cup holder modules for himself or the child sitting on the stroller since he is limited to the permanent configuration offered by the cup holder module, so as to cause the caregiver much inconvenience in use of the cup holder module.